"Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia
"Titanium" is a song by French DJ and music producer David Guetta, featuring vocals by Australian recording artist Sia. Taken from Guetta's fifth studio album, Nothing but the Beat, the song was written by Sia, David Guetta, Giorgio Tuinfort and Afrojack. Production was also handled by Guetta, Tuinfort and Afrojack. "Titanium" was initially released for digital download on August 8, 2011, as the first of four promotional singles from the album. It was later released as the album's fourth single in December 2011. The song originally featured the vocals of American recording artist Mary J. Blige, whose version of the song leaked online in July 2011. "Titanium" is a ballad which draws from the genres of house and urban-dance. The song's lyrics are about inner strength. Sia's vocals on "Titanium" received comparisons to those by Fergie and the song was also musically compared to Coldplay's work. Critics were positive towards the song and noted it as one of the standout tracks from Nothing but the Beat. "Titanium" attained top 10 positions in several major music markets, including Australia, Austria, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, The Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and the United States. In the United Kingdom, it peaked at number one, becoming Guetta's fifth number-one single on the chart and Sia's first. The song's accompanying music video premiered on December 21, 2011 but does not feature appearances by Guetta or Sia. Instead, the video focuses on a young boy, played by actor Ryan Lee, with supernatural powers. Along with other songs, "Titanium" was pulled from radio stations in the US after the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. Lyrics You shout it out But I can't hear a word you say Talking loud Not saying much Criticize But all your bullets ricochet Shoot me down But I get up I'm bulletproof Nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet You take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town Haunted love Raise your voice Sticks and stones may break my bones Talking loud Not saying much I'm bulletproof Nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet You take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone heart Machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone heart Loves bulletproof glass You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down But I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium Why It Rocks #It delivers a message: don't give up too easily. #Catchy lyrics that go with the music. #The idea of a child born with supernatural powers, although we've seen it before, is interesting. #The music video itself is shot beautifully, with solid special effects. #The song received a hauntingly beautiful Just Dance 2017 routine that perfectly captures the song's message in a sci-fi setting. It depicts an android who feels helpless at first in the lab that she was created in, but after discovering that she has telekinesis and electric powers, she uses it to break out of her lab and to the outside world while creating a crude set of armor out of scrap metal that she can find. Bad Qualities #It’s not very unique and ghost-produced. #Some people have accused it of ripping off "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. #It repeats “Titanium” 21 times. #Levina plagiarized of the song's beat on "Perfect Life" Videos David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video)|The official music video for the song. Just Dance 2018 Titanium - 5 stars|The song's hauntingly beautiful Just Dance 2017 routine Category:2010s Category:Electronic Category:Sia Songs Category:Power pop Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with awesome music videos